


【朱白】你的妮维雅，我的爱（NC-17）

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【朱白】你的妮维雅，我的爱（NC-17）

禁止上升真人，全是我自己脑补！！！要是拿到微博上面说，我第一个不放过你！

圈地自萌！

 

0

“白宇，你的妮维雅”

“不，哥哥，是你的妮维雅呀”

 

1

朱一龙是当下最火爆的明星之一，演技佳人品好热度高，正符合妮维雅这个享誉全球的护肤品牌。妮维雅中国地区的负责人联系了朱一龙工作室，诚邀朱一龙成为妮维雅全线代言人。

朱一龙看了看送来的资料，对护肤不甚上心的他还是头一次知道妮维雅这个牌子。原来妮维雅有着悠久的历史，从1911年至今长盛不衰。朱一龙摸摸下巴，“实力与质量看来还不错”，他又翻了一页，“妮维雅（NIVEA），灵感来自拉丁语niveus，意为雪白。”许是“白”这个字太过敏感，朱一龙一眼便想到了白宇。

“他白白净净的样子可真好看啊”朱一龙低头，嘴角抿起一丝微笑。望着外头的烈日，他打开手机下了单“妮维雅男士.......焕白亮肤系列”。第二天的白宇给他发了条微信

“龙哥，你也不带这样嫌弃我黑的吧！”

“你的红唇与白肤更衬”

“哼，哥哥嫌弃我不好看了”

“哪有，你可是90的”朱一龙故意逗他。

“比你成熟有魅力”在片场对着手机发小孩子脾气的白宇，拍了张罗非探长极为帅气的自拍。

点开一看的朱一龙不禁砸了砸嘴，他可真嫉妒片场的工作人员啊，一只手摩擦着屏幕，仿佛在抚摸着小白的脸庞，一双波澜不惊的眼睛溢满了温柔。

见龙哥久久不回，白宇有些着急了，“哥哥，你莫不是生气了？别呀，洒家都是开玩笑的。”恋爱中的人总是那么患得患失，一丁点儿事情就会敏感得无限放大，白宇又嘟着嘴拍了张搞怪的自拍，发了过去。

朱一龙噗嗤就笑了出来，自拍中的白宇嘟着个猪拱嘴，露出个长长的红舌头，两只大眼睛挤到一起，像个活活的铁公鸡。久别的思念之情一下子就被冲淡了，这般欢快的气氛就好像彼此仍在身边，朱一龙迅速回了个毛猴的表情包，惹得白宇在片场像个疯子一样突然爆发出一阵猛烈的笑声。

“没事，没事啊，导演灯光师傅你们继续吃”白宇赔笑道，说着继而又一脸姨母笑的盯着屏幕斗起图来。

 

2

《绅探》的戏份很重，白宇常常拍到深夜，回来时便想倒头就睡。可无奈还要卸妆，白宇粗暴地挤点沐浴乳就往脸上抹，任由热水在自己身上喷洒。风风火火地洗完澡后，热得什么也不想穿的白宇披了条浴巾就出来了。

他打开手机，找到置顶联系人，熟练地点开微信视频通话，不过几秒那人便接了。

“龙哥”白宇热情地喊着这日思夜想的爱人名讳。

“哎”朱一龙温柔地应道，大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着白宇滴水的脸庞。

“哥哥是要睡觉了吗”白宇舒服地躺在沙发上，一条白色的浴巾堪堪遮住了阳根，露出几丝黑色的阴毛。朱一龙的视线忍不住在屏幕里来回打转，侧着头在柔软的枕头上轻轻说了个“嗯”

“哥哥以后不用等我了，这几天都拍到很晚的”

“我能等”朱一龙认真道，眼神却愈发往那娇嫩滴水的粉色乳头上汇聚。

诱人而不自知的小白却在不停扭动着身子，一对练出来的小小胸肌随之扭动，牵着朱一龙的心也随之乱颤。白宇仰了仰修长的脖子，一颗水珠顺着脖线流下，晶莹剔透，滑过平坦的小腹，渐入下体。深夜独处的朱一龙呼吸忍不住急促了起来，他赶紧提了一句，让自己回过神来，“妮维雅你用了吗？”

白宇一拍脑袋，“我这就去！”，他笑着拆开妮维雅男士的包装，拿了个蓝色小瓶往自己脸上抹，“这护肤可真麻烦啊，龙哥，”

朱一龙低头笑笑，长长的睫毛翕动，勾起白宇心里那点柔软的地方，“可我抹的不是护肤品”。朱一龙抬头有些迷糊地望着他，白宇大笑道“我抹的是爱情呀”，朱一龙一听嘴角止不住大大地上扬，两颊染上了一层绯色。

白宇见媳妇如此羞涩的模样，笑意更浓了，抬头纹将刚抹好的乳霜啪叽一下掉到他眼皮上，白宇飞速比了个白眼，“龙哥，早点睡吧。你明天八点还有戏呢”

“你怎么知道的呀？”

“我本事大着呢”白宇挑了挑眉，“快去睡吧，我的好哥哥”

“你也是”朱一龙温柔道，低头想了想，突然侧着脸将自己的睫毛靠得极近，耳朵都变红了，听到了一声么声~

心满意足的二人躺在柔软的大床上，甜甜地进入了梦乡。第二天醒来的朱一龙洗脸时，便拿起了妮维雅，素来不讲究的他竟也慢条斯理地保养起来，让来敲他房门化妆的助理大吃一惊。

“龙哥，你这是打算接了？”

“嗯，不出意外的话”朱一龙摩擦着手里的蓝色小瓶，想到昨晚那个古灵精怪的小小白，眼角不自觉染上一丝笑意。

“意外？”助理疑惑不解。

“呃......就是用了之后有没有效果”这句话半真半假，朱一龙直到半个月后才揭晓所谓的谜底。

 

3

“嗯，一龙先生说得有道理”

“前后的对比图也十分明显，让消费者自行作出判断比较，想必更为可信。”

“白宇先生本人也十分帅气”妮维雅中国地区负责人欧女士笑道。

朱一龙露出一个礼貌的微笑，“我相信白宇更符合妮维雅男士产品的气质与特点，而且据我了解白宇吸引了很多男粉丝”，一股醋意涌上心头，让朱一龙的声音显得有些咬牙切齿。

欧女士以为朱一龙只是在强调，也并未多想，“我们会认真考虑您的提议的，妮维雅感谢与您的合作。”

“也是你们的产品好”他用起来效果才这么明显.......朱一龙送走了合作方，助理蹦蹦哒哒地走过来，“原来龙哥不仅自己用，还推荐给宇哥用。我看你俩的皮肤状态好很多了，尤其是”，白了很多，助理抿嘴偷笑。

朱一龙摇摇头，敲了敲她脑袋，助理自觉地乖乖退了出去。朱一龙打开手机，敲下一行字，“我们马上就能见面了。”

 

4

不出意外，一周后白宇果然收到了邀请。一看到女性护肤代言人是朱一龙时，他看都没看就爽快地答应了。终于可以名正言顺地推掉一天的工作，去看他日思夜想的哥哥了。小白心里就像住着千百只喜鹊一样，叽叽喳喳叫个不停，满心满眼都是激动与雀跃。

两人约定着时间，打算同时到达妮维雅公司，拍摄宣发物料，却在提前30分钟时都到达了总部。

“哎，龙哥”白宇一见他的龙哥就上前搂住他的肩膀，“怎么这么早啊”

朱一龙憋住嘴角的笑意，低声道“不是你说一点到吗”

“我想着早点来给你惊喜呢”白宇在他耳边悄悄道。

“那既然时间还早，不如我们去”朱一龙正经说道，他已瞧见了隔壁的星巴克。

“去上个厕所”白宇猛地接道，咧嘴大笑。

无语凝噎的朱一龙瞥了他一眼，就被他带着进了洗手间。此时正是午休尚未结束，里面空无一人。

朱一龙正想说些私密的话，就被白宇推进了隔间里。他靠在墙上，脸砰地一红，才明白白宇想要干嘛。

“这可是洗手间”朱一龙压着嗓子道。

“就亲...亲一下”白宇抵着他的鼻子悄悄道，细细密密的吻如雨般落下，白宇喃喃道“龙哥你把我当成什么人了”

朱一龙瞥嘴笑道，“我们小白有什么不敢的”

白宇也不答话，红唇舔上朱一龙的脖子，用行动昭告着自己的回答。

被舔得呼吸粗重的朱一龙断断续续地说道“小白.....唔....别咬”，他掐着白宇的胳膊，双腿微屈，“会留下痕迹的，待会还要......”

“是蚊子咬的，你看这妮维雅大公司连驱蚊工作都没做好”白宇继续含着朱一龙的喉头重重舔舐。朱一龙被挑弄得忍不住反攻，推倒白宇在门上，大手抚上他白皙的脸庞，“可它的护肤品做得真好”，手指所触肤若凝脂，雪白无痕，显得一抹红唇更加鲜艳。朱一龙忍不住撕咬起来，唇瓣被咬得有些破皮，白宇喃喃道“还说我任性，哥哥不也是”，语调中满是撒娇的粘腻。

朱一龙靠得更近，一只腿卡在白宇双腿之间，有意无意地摩擦着，“小白，我真的好想你”，低沉的嗓音下是藏不住的点点哀伤，白宇一向见不得朱一龙伤心，他连他高冷安静的样子都接受不了，所以总是想尽办法逗他的龙哥开心。

此刻他的手伸进了龙哥的衣服里，抚摸着他健壮的小腹，手指在那硬邦邦的肌肉上戳来戳去，“哥哥，那我们快点吧”。这一句话仿佛烈火点燃了干柴的二人，朱一龙飞快地褪下白宇的裤子，在他的脸上胡乱亲着，似在讨好着这句催促。

他的手指试探性地伸进白宇的小穴，那儿久未经情事已有些干涩狭窄，虽经朱一龙不断地挑弄，已冒出不少淫水，可一根手指在里面横冲直撞已让白宇快感连天，肿胀不堪，“小白，想叫就咬住我的手”。

白宇顺从地吮吸着朱一龙修长的手指，含在嘴里，情欲让他忍不住用锋利的贝齿啃噬，不一会儿白皙的手指已经变得红润，滴着透明的津液。朱一龙的嘴含着小白的乳头，灵巧的舌头打着圈圈爱抚着，极力在这短短的时间内让小穴不断涌出淫水。

小穴终于成功塞进两根手指，白宇被撑得弓起了腰，柔软的腰肢顺流而下滴滴汗液，散发着荷尔蒙的味道，“唔....哥哥，这样不行....太慢了”白宇被快速抽插着，还得忍着轻声细语不能被旁人发现，白净的小脸已被憋得通红，“你直接进来吧”

朱一龙望了望自己硕大的性器与白宇那红肿不堪的小穴，坚定摇了摇头，“不行，你会受伤的”

白宇被快感冲昏了头脑，蜷缩着脚趾，福至心灵地来了一句“那用妮维雅润滑”

朱一龙愣了一下，灵光乍现觉得这真是个好主意，他从包里拿出粉色小瓶的妮维雅，“小白你怎么这么聪明”他得意地夸道，“粉色是女生用的，应该更温和柔软一些”，他边说边小心翼翼地往小穴里塞。

白嫩的手指抹着带着花香的乳液在小穴里慢慢磨开，给层层褶皱都铺上了一层乳白，朱一龙将白宇转过身来，脸色变得有些沉重，他将注意力全部放在下半身，推动着硕大的男根一点点撑开幽密的小穴，“疼就叫我”。

朱一龙的额头因紧张而冒出层层细汗，这是他们久别以来的第一次，他不想给小白留下任何不好的体验。

“龙哥，没事”白宇轻轻在他耳边安慰道，“我其实”他低低笑了一下，“爽得很呐”

被调戏的朱一龙猛地挺入得更深，让白宇发出了一丝闷哼声。妮维雅果然是护肤佳品，润滑效果不是一般的好，朱一龙顺利进入了大半根。他抓着小白的细腰，开始猛烈地抽插。

白宇被顶弄得死死抓着衣服下摆，敏感点被死命研磨的巨大快感简直要把他吞噬。寂静的洗手间里只听得见淫靡的水声，饶是白宇这个钢铁直男也忍不住红了脸，他都能感受到后穴满满当当的淫液是如何伺候朱一龙的了。他踩下冲水装置，哗啦啦的水声掩盖着两人淫乱的场面。朱一龙更用力了，硕大的男根如同干旱的土地遇到了久违的甘霖，如饥似渴地索要着更多，两人俱是低低喘着气，身上的衣服都被汗液打湿了。

朱一龙俯身轻嗅白宇身上的味道，那是一股淡淡的温和清香，夹杂着如今滚烫的荷尔蒙滋味，鼻翼触碰到如少女般娇嫩的肌肤，忍不住在上面来回磨蹭，“小白，你怎么这么好”，朱一龙闭着眼睛喃喃道，语调中满是温柔的深情。紧致的小穴夹得无比的硕大死命地紧，润滑的肠壁给予龟头全方位的刺激与研磨，朱一龙含着背上的一块嫩肉，继续喃喃道“叫我怎么舍得放手”。

白宇一听此言，恍若隔世，一年前在镇魂的片场赵云澜对沈巍也说过同样的话。如今竟是换位了，白宇低头握住腰间的双手，“那就永远不放了”。忙碌的两人享受着难得的温存时刻，齐齐到达了高峰。朱一龙其实很想射在爱人的穴里，可想到待会的工作，就只能忍着在最后一刻拔了出来射在了卫生间里。白宇安慰似的摸摸小小龙，“乖，下次啊”。

朱一龙笑着戳了戳他的头，两人穿好衣服洗干净脸在卫生间捣鼓了好一阵子才出来。

刚走出门不久，就被两个火气冲天的助理给逮住了，两个姑娘齐齐喊道

“你们去哪了？！”

白宇朱一龙两人相视一眼，露出一个尴尬的微笑，“哈....对不起啊，我们马上就去”

“快走吧，不然那边该生气了”

 

5

拍摄进行得很顺利，无论是单人抑或双人，当剧本来演的朱一龙白宇应付得得心应手。摄影师直夸他们配合默契，表现得CP感十足。

两人捂嘴偷笑，递给对方一个只有对方才明晓的眼神。

我们本来就是CP呀~

就像妮维雅男士与女士，

天生一对，未来可期。

 

只不过只有一个问题，就是脸上脖子上和嘴唇的红痕破皮太多，粉底遮不住的地方就.....就只能后期修了。妮维雅官方表示，官宣只能先用旧图顶着，以后一定换上新的。

两人有些抱歉地鞠了个躬，白宇扯皮道“最近皮肤状态不是太好”

“啊....”妮维雅负责人点头，“拍戏是真的特别辛苦”

“确实，确实”

“还好，还好”

白宇朱一龙对视一眼，嘴角上扬一笑，“谢谢今天的合作，我们先走了”

“再见，今天辛苦二位了”

 

 

6

8.27日，妮维雅女士身体护肤代言人朱一龙与妮维雅男士代言人白宇同时官宣，一家人就是要整整齐齐~金主爸爸也十分开心，因为他们看到这个夏天全网战斗力最强的战队镇魂女孩在微博下欢呼雀跃。

相信不久的将来，一批又一批的订单将纷至沓来，每个单子上都会是朱一龙白宇——女性与男性护肤品。至于小小的毒纯在官博下蹦迪，金主爸爸则是一点儿也不想看。

“欧女士，您看这些撕逼的纯粉，我们这样做是不是.....”宣发部经理有些为难地向总负责人说道。

负责人叉着手，语气冷静自若，“小许，你们宣发部真应该去市场调研部取取经。要知道，日用护肤品是覆盖面越广越好，尤其是男线，想要说服男人买，最简单的便是让他们身边的女同胞购买”

“噢”经理若有所悟地点点头，“可朱一龙这边纯粉好像以往氪金氪得都特别厉害，这次我看到有些大粉说.....”

“说不买了是吗？”

经理颤巍巍点点头，总负责人则仍是一副气定神闲的模样，“你说成天在网上发泄怒气，找人撕逼的，这种智商与情商能赚得了几个钱？而且不能只看个人氪金，有些人帮我们做的免费宣发物料，也是无形的投资呀，比我们在朋友圈投放广告的效果强多了。”

经理醍醐灌顶，决定马上去恶补两位代言人的资料，下午便带领整个宣发团队往着人气最高的爆点上走，“镇魂女孩们可以拭目以待了”

 

7

朱一龙滑动着手机，他的超话里充满了乌烟瘴气的评论与小作文，虽然早已习惯部分粉丝的行为，但侮辱他的小白他还是十分生气。

那可是他捧在心尖尖上的人呀，他都小心翼翼视若珍宝，捧在手心怕坏了，含在嘴里怕化了。她们怎么敢？！

可以不买自己的代言，可以不买自己的推广，甚至可以不看自己的剧，但是无论什么人都不可以动他的小白，骂一句也不行。气成河豚的朱一龙抱着手机，一贯温润如玉的他此刻眼睛跟斗鸡似的，洗完澡出来的白宇见着他那生气的美人，一把抱了过去。

“是谁惹我们家哥哥生气了？”甜甜的嗓音在这个大男人身上竟显得毫不违和，反而甚是可爱。

朱一龙不答，将手机扔在一旁，搂紧了白宇。白宇瞥过去看了一眼亮着的屏幕，马上就明白了。他的小嘴亲亲朱一龙的脖子，双手灵巧地解开他的上衣，“哥哥，我都没生气呢，没事的，都是粉丝不懂事”。

扣子一颗颗被解开，白宇松松垮垮的睡衣也露出一丝旖旎，洗完澡蒸腾的热气扑腾扑腾落在朱一龙冰凉的身子上，朱一龙被挑弄得耳朵渐渐染上了绯色，但余气未消，脸上仍是挂着冰碴子似的，白宇继续哄道“谁没有中二的时候呢，哥哥”

“可她们......”朱一龙憋着一口气，那是他的粉丝，他说不出辱骂的话来。

白宇拍拍他的背，顺着他的毛，“我们只要好好拍戏，无愧于心，无愧观众就行了。其他的又有什么要紧，要是全都管起来那还怎么过活呀”。

一语点醒梦中人。朱一龙有些恼怒自己的情绪，他抚上白宇的脸，“是我”

“是哥哥太在乎我了”白宇送上了一个甜甜蜜蜜的吻，朱一龙被他逗得怒气全无，顺着他的推搡躺在了柔软的大床上，大手覆上白宇的腰肢，一拉便解开了松松垮垮的浴袍，露出白里透红的身子。

“春宵一刻值千金呀，哥哥”白宇用他那低沉的嗓音撒娇道，说着便在朱一龙身上肆意妄为着。

是啊，人生苦短，何必为了不能改变的事情而苦恼呢。朱一龙的心顿时宽松了不少，未来只要能与小白携手面对，再多风雨他相信他们两人都能闯过。流言蜚语，在娱乐圈不过是过眼云烟。身边人才是最重要的呀~

朱一龙笑着拿过床头的蓝色小瓶，“白宇，这是你的妮维雅。”

“不，哥哥，是你的妮维雅呀”白宇挤出润滑的乳液，一下子便涂满了朱一龙的全身，白嫩的手指细细摩擦着哥哥的肌肤，引得阵阵快感。

两人交颈缠绵，喃喃呼唤，直至天明。

 

END


End file.
